


That is Fairy impossible

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Drama, F/M, First Time, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Part 2. from my series. and all i can say is that shit hits the fan. This is why and how.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Sorry for the long wait. studying - exams - vacation.
> 
> Ow btw; If anybody knows a smart, sexy, funny beta-reader. that would be great. Haha. but seriously. i need one.

A couple days later things settled down in the castle. Everybody in Numbrimsbroock knew about little Samuel. Tales of the little boy were spread, some about the color of his hair, _He was the only one in his family with brown hair_ , some about the quietness, but all about his eyes. 

 

After a while his eyes went from “rainbow” to a beautiful shade of Amber. _It was still a bit magical because if the light would hit those eyes in the right way.. you could swear they were gold._

 

Eventually those stories spread to the world where the fairies lived and something had to be done. 

 

 

“Something about this child isn’t right, how can this child have those eyes. He is supposed to be human. Is he not? IS HE NOT?” Jorgen said in his commanding voice. 

 

* 

 

Days went by, and rumors spread trough the castle. “My queen, what do we do?” 

“ haha, we don’t do anything. It’s not our fault. Well, not mine anyway.” She said with a crooked smile. She walked closer to her mystic being. “You know you can’t tell anyone, don’t you, Agatha?” 

 

Agatha backed up until she felt the stone wall. “Your my queen, your my goddaughter, my lifeline is with you. I can only do what you tell me.” She said almost on repeat… “I’m glad that’s still the same.” The other said. 

 

*

 

“So, NOBODY WILL ANSWER ME.” Jorgen screamed. “THIS is not the time for shyness. We might have a code red right now. IS SOMEONE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT IN THE NAME OF LOVE THAT CHILD IS?’’ 

 

None of the fairies knew how to answer that. This kid was extraordinary, he had fairy eyes, but smelled human. _For the people who don’t know. Fairies smell like fresh baked cookies and happiness. Very distinctive, you know._

 

In millions of years something like this never happened. How could it. The only way would be a crossing between fairy and human and that is not possible. _physically, I mean fairies are so small. How the hell. NO, no I don’t even want to think about it. Gross._

 

Jorgen walked over to the big screen. Where he could watch every fairy in the whole world. Than his eye fell on something. “What’s the name of the queen’s fairy?” Silence. “ I’m sorry for the yelling. But you have to understand how important it is that we find out.” He sighed. “After this we will all go to Color spring. Everybody is feeling a little dull right. It’s about time we get vibrant again.” He said as he turned around and gave his nicest smile. That got him a big cheer. The best thing was, he wasn’t lying. He missed his color. He was just so stressed lately. Maybe after this is done, he could relax more. 

 

One of the braver fairy stepped up. “Jorgen, the fairy you’re looking for is the queen’s one.”

 

“That woman has been a problem since the beginning of time.”

 

He sighed.


End file.
